Syntax Error
by Seikina25
Summary: Everything is white. That is what he sees when he opened his eyes. For a moment he thought he is going to be blinded but he didn't. He bowed his head. He didn't know what to do His head began pounding. He looks up to see a blur. His vision is spinning. His eyes only caught on words before he succumbs to another slumber. Syntax Error.
1. Prologue

_**Hi there. Third Story for the day posted! New achievement hehe. Anyway, I don't what happened to me but, here is another story for the readers to enjoy. Another Happy Birthday to you Kagami Taiga!**_

 _ **Onwards with the Story!**_

Everything is white. That is what he sees when he opened his eyes. For a moment he thought he is going to be blinded but he didn't. The light dims a little to reveal 5 other silhouette, like him, just got their consciousness back after a long slumber. Where are they? Who is he? Who are they? What is his name? Questions after questions started to pile up. He looked to the left, then to the right, he didn't seem to see anything else but them. Is he somehow related to them?

He bowed his head. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know any of them. The only thing that he does is stare at the ground, breathe and stay sitting down on the floor. Or is it even floor? It is kind of soft. What is it?

He looks up to see a blur. His vision is spinning. He saw a blurry face that is so near to his that he only sees the person's eyes and nose. His head began pounding. His eyes only caught on words before he succumbs to another slumber.

Syntax Error.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I will pause in adding chapters in the Magic fanfic. Why? You'll know. It will be a huge surprise! This will be five stories paused when they all reach the 12th chapter. This will be a surprise as for why. I am planning to finish this five stories' 12 chapters each so that we will have the surprise before the end of this month. Stay tuned for irregular but daily update from my stories. This five stories will be Try to Understand, Until Then, Pieces of Shards, this story and Magic fanfics. So, stay tuned for daily updates of this. Enjoy and Review!**_

 _ **Onwards with the story! :)**_

Why are they so cruel? Don't they know what've they done? They hurt them. But wait, what is cruel? What is hurt? Why does it feel…something is bursting from the inside of a chest. Feel? What is it? Inside of a chest? Does he have that or is it something important to have? There are a lot of words that he doesn't know yet comes from his vision. All he sees are words after words, sentences and numerous of never ending paragraphs. More often than not, he also sees numbers after each words but maybe that's just his imagination. Another question of what entered his mind, if he does have that. What is an imagination? Does it function something like a vision does? He is not sure. He is not born to look into it anyway, why bother?

He couldn't see anything other than words, sentences, paragraphs, numbers and colors in the background of each of this. It is usually different from the other. Although, some of this have the same. In time, he learned that this is what they call colors. It has been a long time that he didn't know how long had passed. In the bottom part of his vision though he sees January 31 and 5:00 pm. He didn't know what this means so all he does is shrug it off. With nothing else to do, he stayed unmoving, or can he move? Movement? Is it the same as locomotion? All he did is see, nothing more and nothing less. He feels like he is a useless existence. Nothing to do but stare and observe. The words he forms now are mere words he sees. He is not sure whether they can form coherent sentences. Can he try to make is existence known? He can't move so does that mean he can't? He can see but he can't speak, so does that mean he have no mouth? Mouth? Is that something that helps you speak? But what is speak? A lot of questions without answers began forming. He didn't know how to answer each of this. Now, all he sees are a black screen and numbers and letters together. He didn't know the two can be together. After all, what he knows are numbers and letters from seemingly endless pool of paragraphs filled with sentences, which are filled with words. Afterwards, he felt everything spiraling out of control and finally he fell into a deep slumber, unknowing what had happened.

He thought that he had fallen into another long sleep, but when he realized that he had just frozen, he opened his eyes. Nothing to see at first with all the black that he sees but upon seeing a something black then doing something like a gesture that resulted to a darker shade of black before returning to a much more lighter black, he knew that he had eyes and it is the first time that he noticed he is staring onto someone but not really blinking. At once, finally, his vision is free of numbers, letters, words, sentences, paragraphs and seemingly infinite amount of letter with numbers and replaced to all that are something moving that he can't do all. A question forming in his mind.


	3. Chapter 2

"This is a fruitless argument! What are you three trying to prove to us?"

The three, who are wearing white lab coats flinched from the tone. The voice is coming from a female. She is the head of scientists that are currently having argument because of an 'experiment' of the three that had gone wrong but for them had triumphed. The head female couldn't just believe it. There are already a majority of scientist that already know and think that the whole meeting for this failed experiment is no longer of any importance. Why, oh why, did this three have to argue and not move on to the next assigned assignment that they are supposed to be doing rather than pointing out their points?

"You might not see what, ma'am," said a raven haired male, wearing a challenging smile, that has almost narrowed eyes and his hair is in either side of his face, "but try and see for yourself. You will know why.

"Enough!" The head scientist growls, "Nobody will speak of this experiment ever again. You get me? This meeting will be dismissed. You three, Kagami, Takao and Furihata, you will be doing your other assignments and tell Hanamiya-san that he withdraw his money from this project."

"Hai, Riko-chan," the raven haired male, known as 'Takao' said.

The head scientist nods, "How about you two?"

"Yes, we won't, Aida Riko-san," said the two simultaneously.

"Then, the meeting is dismissed. Call a meeting when you found something out from you assignments. After all, here in Seirin lab, we are the only people who help each other out. Let's move, people!"

"Hai!"

"I can't believe Riko-chan actually stopped the experiment!" Takao exclaimed when the three of them reached the three of them's lab.

"We can't do anything about it," said a dual red and black haired male who is taller than both his companions, "but we can continue in secret. After all, it is almost done."

"But," complained a brown haired male, who is the smallest from the three of them, almost trembling in fear, "we can't disobey Aida-san! She is kind enough not to send us to our doom yet!"

The tallest, named Kagami, laughs, "Sometimes, you should grow a head, Furihata. You can't be afraid of almost everything and everyone."

The brown haired male named Furihata nods, "I know that, Kagami, but you should not be too reckless too."

"Hahaha," Takao laughs, "you are right, Furi-chan, but I also want to continue the project by the way. We will do it but it will only be for ourselves. We can't continue the experiment anyway since Riko-chan already made Hana-chan withdraw."

Kagami sat at a chair along with the two, "So, are you saying that we can do this while we are doing another assignment?"

Takao gave a thumbs up and grins, "Yep, exactly!"

"Does that mean we won't get caught? But what if we do?" Furihata ask fearfully.

"Don't worry too much, Furi-chan. Shall we do the request from Imayoshi-san? That'll be done before we know anyway."

The two agrees and settled on their individual tasks. They are doing what they have to do and all of them have a different task then the other. This is how they do work. It is how they are able to finish a lot of assignments and do a lot more.

The time passed by and before they knew it, it is already a little after 4 in the afternoon. In this modern technology, they have a lot of things made in hardly a day than the last few generations that had passed.

People can now bake and sew clothing in a matter of less than a minute and some other things as well. It is quite easy to live in this kind of life and the people are now healthy even if the technology just keep on growing.  
The trio rest for a while from the finished assignment given to them. They made at least three from all the request from a fellow scientist, Imayoshi. After that, they made it into their private lab again and continue doing the experiment that is already stopped by the head scientist.

"Are you sure this is going to work now?" Furihata ask fearfully, after a while when Takao said it is already ready.

Takao laughs at him, "Of course it will! With my coding skills, your ability to put things together and Kaga-chan's abilty to make things work, it definitely will!"

"It's Kagami. The suffix you are giving my name is not appropriate," Kagami says, a little annoyed at the nickname.

Takao shook his head and almost laugh before they, the three of them, pull two, heavy levers down in unity. The light in the room deemed a little. The air surrounding them becomes a little thick and heavy, almost as if it is a sinister feeling. As fast as the air became thick, it returns to being normal. At the same time the time in clocks all over the country struck exactly 5:00. Eyelids of another pair of eyes, that didn't belong to them, blink for several times before settling into focusing on the three of them. The eyes expressionless, staring back at their curious stares. The thing in front of them is their finished experiment. Now that they are able to make it work, they will be able to prove themselves worthy of others' approval of doing things their way.

 _ **A/N: I am getting excited for this. Hope the readers are too! :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Welcome to the third chapter! Please enjoy since I don't have anything else to say. Oh! First chapter of Until then fanfic coming up!**_

 _ **Onwards with the story! :D**_

"How are you, Aida-san?"

Aida turned from her paperworks to the person that had spoken. His name is Sakurai Ryou and is also a brown haired male. He is also a bit of a nervous and apologizes for everything that he did.

Aida smiles softly at the sight of him. She nods her head and continue to do the paperworks. Sakurai stayed at the chair he is sitting on, unsure of what to do since he finished his paperworks half an hour earlier. They are both inside the office of Aida. With the female being the head scientist, Sakurai fits to be her secretary. She needs the quiet inside her lab since her best friends, Hyuuga Junpei, a black haired male who wears glasses and Kiyoshi Teppei who is always all smiles and look into the brighter of things, are too loud for her opinion. They are both too noisy for her eardrums and so no one from the two of them is fit to be her secretary.

It is a little after 4:00 that day. There are a lot of things to be done. They started early today but everybody knows that they need to start early to be able to finished the tasks fast. The Seirin team is a new group of Scientist that take request from a lot of wealthy people in the society. They can be operating underneath or even known to the public. They are actually not well known. Only a few knew them and they are known to that few as a 'fast, determined group'.

"Don't you want anything, Aida-san?"

Aida smiles at him, "No, it's fine, Sakurai-kun. Maybe later, though."

Sakurai stands and began bowing over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Okay, okay, Sakurai-kun. Just stop speaking and just do the schedule for tomorrow. I need to fix another meeting."

Sakurai nods his head, "H-hai, right away, Aida-san."

With both of them busy on their own things to accomplish, the room is back to being quiet. After a few minutes, the light black out. Only the light from the laptop is the only source of light inside that room. Aida immediately shot up, standing while Sakurai is looking behind him to the head scientist. Aida's lab coat fell down on the floor from her chair when she suddenly stood up.

"What happened? Is it something to do with not paying, again?"

"I am sure that is not the case, Aida-san," said Sakurai, "I made sure the bills are payed for this month and the next three months after this."

"Then, there can only be one reason. Imayoshi! What are the three up into?!" Aida shouts at the top of her lungs.

"They are doing a favor from me! I think they messed something up. Are you going to check it?!" Came a shout back.

Aida took a deep breathe before shouting again, "Yeah! I've got no choice! Thank you Imayoshi!"

Aida stare at Sakurai since she knows that he can see her. He nods at her and they both got out the room. They stumbled to some of the machines that they had passed by. It is dark and they are in a hurry because the three might mess something. They are already in the process of entering the private lab of the three when a energy spike is heard and the electricity went back. Aida winced a little from the bright light.

"Oho! Looks like he can do a lot of things," the voice comes from Takao says, Aida hears.

"Hmm…but still I am not sure of this. What is Aida-san hears about this…." Furihata's voice is heard.

"Whatever happens, happens. We will know what to tell her next time when she finally learned of it. For now, we should see what else he can do," Kagami says from the inside.

Aida and Sakurai stands there, intently listening to the voices talking to each other. They think that the three will finally give up from the experiment that had started two years ago. Looks like they are wrong. What will stop three scientist in ever achieving something that they are working for years? So, that's how it is. If it wasn't for the electricity going out that exact moment, Aida will never know of this.

She is about to give them a piece of her mind when a chill run down her spine. This is rare for her. She saw Sakurai tense up beside her. She listens nearer to the door in hopes of knowing what is happening.

Another chill run down her spine as she hears a, " _You'll just have to ask, Kagami-kun. Besides, don't you hear that? There are two people behind the door_ , " from the inside.

She knows that the private lab of the trio is something not to be look into with. She also thinks that the voice belongs to something and not someone, even if it sounds eerily like a human.


End file.
